JTS1Ep01: Psycho Lesbian
by Ability King KK
Summary: Soifon, after hearing about certain rumors pertaining to her and Yoruichi, wants them to stop. When offered a way to make them stop, she reluctantly accepts. Who knew though, that this would lead to a battle with a sadistic snake woman?


**It's time for the start of a new series that I like to call Jump Tropes. Basically this is a series of connecting/episodic one-shots, which will be posted separately from each other, based around different TV tropes starring different Jump manga characters that fit the tropes. So let's begin with episode one!**

**-:-**

Soul Society, home of the Soul Reapers and the Gotei Thirteen. The Gotei Thirteen is the military force of Soul Society and is divided into thirteen divisions. One such division is the Second Division or the Stealth Force.

The taicho of the Second Division was a young woman named Soifon and she was currently doing the divisions paperwork. As she was doing said paperwork, she felt a presence in the room that did not belong there. Silently, she reached for her zanpakuto and then with great speed struck where she felt the presence. The resounding clang of metal to metal echoed through the room.

"Geez, you really are jumpy, you know that?" said the voice of the "intruder".

Soifon scowled at the boy in front of her. "Is there any reason you are here without permission, Kasuchi?"

The thirteen-year-old boy gave a fanged grin. He had black hair tied into a small ponytail and spiky bangs. On the sides of his head, the hair was green in strips going straight starting from his temples and ended close to the crown in three spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald green. He wore a pair of green khaki shorts, black sneakers, and a white dress short-sleeved shirt that had two tails like a tuxedo coat. Lastly, hanging on his side by a chain, which also acted as a belt, was a sword in a sheath.

"Nothing much. I was just bored and figured I'd come to this division for once," replied Koichi with a shrug. "That and I wanted to know if you wanted to hear about a certain rumor that's been going around."

Soifon's scowl became more prominent. "Do I look like Matsumoto? If you wish to spread idiotic gossip, go see her!"

With that, Soifon turned and walked back to her desk. Koichi though wasn't done.

"What if I told you that the rumors involve you and Yoruichi?"

That made the young Chinese woman stop in her tracks. She turned her head to look at the boy, a frown on her face and suppressed anger in her eyes.

"What sort of rumors?"

"Just that rumors that you're a lesbian for Yoruichi," said Koichi, hiding a grin.

"Wh-What?! Who would dare start such a lie?!" demanded the now blushing woman. She respected Yoruichi and would never do such a thing to her.

"The better question is who wouldn't. Considering how you act when it comes to Yoruichi, everyone in Soul Society thinks you've got a thing for her," explained Koichi as he sat at Omaeda's empty desk.

Soifon became redder at that statement. Did people really think she saw Yoruichi-sama that way? Her embarrassment soon became anger as she stalked towards the door, zanpakuto in hand.

"I'll make them pay!"

"It would be foolish to attack everyone in Soul Society!" yelled Koichi, making her stop. "If you really want to quash the rumors, I can help."

Soifon looked back at the boy with a suspicious look. "And just how to you propose to do that?"

Koichi gave off another fanged grin as he tossed Soifon a piece of paper. "Just come to that location this time tomorrow and then we can begin the process."

With that, Koichi vanished with a shimmer, leaving Soifon to her own devices. She looked at the paper to see where she had to go, only to have her eye twitch in annoyance.

'_He expects me to go there?!'_

-:-

The taicho of the Stealth Force had such a title for a reason. To get where she had to be, she had to sneak by everyone without being seen until she reached her destination. Why she had to come to a school of all places, and one that looked like it belonged in a horror movie at that, she did not know. What she did know was that she wanted to get this over with. Steeling her will, she opened the door and entered the classroom, only to be met by four people.

Obviously there was Koichi, who was sitting at the teacher's desk. He was even wearing a pair of glasses to look the part.

Standing next to the desk was a young girl who looked to be about thirteen in age and for some reason, she was dressed as a witch.

On the side of the room where the students would sit there were two girls. The first looked to be the same age as the witch and had bright red hair in two ponytails. She was sending a glare in Koichi's direction.

The other girl, who was tied up and trying to get loose, had black hair tied into pigtails and wore a girl's school uniform. She too was sending a glare in Koichi's direction.

Koichi, hearing the door open, glanced over and gave a smirk to Soifon. "Ah, Soifon-chan! Welcome to class! Please take a seat so we may get started."

The woman's eye twitched at the honorific used. "Just what the hell is this, Kasuchi?! I thought you said you were going to help stop those rumors about Yoruichi-sama and myself!"

"I am. The point of this class is to help you tone down your Yoruichi obsession, which is what started those rumors in the first place. By the way, allow me to introduce the others. This young lady will be my assistant and her name is Yukari Sendo."

"Please to meet you, desu!" said the young witch with a smile.

"The other two will be your fellow students in this class. The redhead is Kokoa Shuzen and the tied up one is Nozomi Ueda," finished Koichi.

"You stupid filthy boy! When I get out of this, I will make you pay!" exclaimed Nozomi, still trying to escape.

"…Why exactly is she tied up like that, Kasuchi?" questioned Soifon, as she looked at the young swordsman with narrowed eyes.

The fanged grin appeared again. "You see…it's like this…"

**(Flashback)**

_Just arriving at Seika High, Koichi infiltrated the building with ease._

"_Kehkehkeh, these civilian worlds never provide enough of a challenge."_

_The young swordsman walked down the hallway, but didn't get far when a body crashed into him and they fell to the ground in a heap. Disentangling himself from the two-person pile, Koichi was about to tell the person off, but stop when he noticed that it was actually a blonde girl…at least, that's what most people who knew this person thought he was._

"_Trouble just seems to follow you, doesn't it, Rando," said Koichi with a deadpan look._

"_Bite me, Koichi! I need to get out of here fast before…!"_

"_There you are, Yuna-sempai!"_

_The voice made Rando freeze up, while Koichi looked confused. Koichi could only watched as the eighteen-year-old fake girl gets glomped by a girl he didn't recognize._

"_N-Nozomi-chan! Wh-What are you doing?! Let go!" cried Rando as he tried to escape._

"_But Yuna-sempai! I love you so much! Why can't you see that and be mine forever?" exclaimed Nozomi as she nuzzled against Rando. She then noticed Koichi watching and gave him a nasty glare. "And just who is this filthy boy?"_

"_The name's Koichi and I think you should let go of Yuna. She doesn't seem to be interested in you like you think," said the swordsman, playing along with Rando's ruse._

_Nozomi's glare intensified. "Who are you say such things?! Yuna-sempai and I are meant to be!"_

"…_You're insane, aren't you?"_

_Before Nozomi could lash out at the younger boy, "Yuna's" group of friends arrived._

"_Neechan? What's going on?" asked a girl that looked exactly like "Yuna", except with black hair._

"_Rina-chan!" exclaimed Rando as he escaped Nozomi's hold and gave Rina a hug. "You're my savior, you know that!"_

"_I…I am?"_

"_Hehe, considering you just saved her from Nozomi's affections, I'd say yes," laughed the shorthaired girl, Keiko Tsukamoto._

"_That girl really has problems," said the busty blonde, Midori Akai._

"_I'm surprised that Yuna is still sane after all of this," said the longhaired girl, Yukie Sano._

_Nozomi was twitching in anger. Did these three even know she was standing right there? How dare they insult her in front of Yuna-sempai! She'd show them!_

_She took out her kendo stick and was about to strike, but Koichi disarmed her weapon from her grasp._

"_I think we'll have none of that."_

"_H-How did you take my weapon so easily?!" questioned the surprised Nozomi._

"_That's not important. What is important is to end this. Obviously, Yuna doesn't like it when you're so affectionate, so stop it."_

"_But Yuna-sempai is my perfect woman! We could live such a wonderful life together!" exclaimed Nozomi, eyes sparkling as she daydreamed about such a thing._

"_Yuna" gave off a shudder at this. "Why must my life be like this? Isn't there a way to stop this?"_

_That was when the light bulb turned on above Koichi's head. With a lizard-like grin, he pulled some rope out of nowhere and quickly tied up Nozomi, surprising everyone._

"_What are you doing?!" demanded the kendo girl._

"_Don't worry, Yuna! I have an idea that will solve this problem for you!" said Koichi, ignoring Nozomi._

_With that, Koichi rushed off with the tied up kendo girl dragging behind him, leaving behind four confused girls and one confused fake girl._

**(Flashback End)**

"And here we are!" exclaimed Koichi, his lizard-like grin stretching wider.

"I swear I'm going to kill you for this!" shouted Nozomi, glaring at the boy.

Soifon also glared at Koichi. "How does this explain why I'm here?"

"Like Nozomi's lesbian obsession with Yuna, you seem to have one for Yoruichi and Kokoa here has one for her own sister," explained the lizard boy, grimacing at the last part. "Now I'm not saying it's bad to be a lesbian. If that's your orientation, then more power to you. What I am saying is that you shouldn't go overboard with it.

"I am not a lesbian!" shouted Soifon, looking ready to kill.

"Maybe, maybe not, but what is known is that you are obsessed and that's the reason for the rumors going around. Especially considering how much you hate Urahara."

"That man took Yoruichi away from me!"

"…You're really not helping your case, Soifon," stated Koichi with a deadpan look.

"You have no right to talk like this, Kasuchi!" exclaimed Kokoa. "You're nothing but an inferior wretch compared to me anyway!"

"Kokoa-chan! Don't be so mean to Koichi-kun. He just wants to help you, desu," said Yukari, trying to calm her friend.

"Besides, Kokoa, I would have figured you'd want this more than anyone," added Koichi.

"And why is that?" questioned the young vampire with a scowl.

"Doesn't your sister Akua also have feelings for Moka? You keep this up and you'll become just like Akua."

Kokoa shuddered at that. She greatly feared Akua and didn't want anything to do with her.

"F-Fine! What do I have to do to not become like Akua?"

Koichi's grin sent shivers up and down the three "students" spines. He glanced towards Yukari. "Yukari-chan, the devices please."

"Coming up, desu!"

The young witch soon produced three collars and with surprising speed, Koichi put them around Soifon, Kokoa, and Nozomi's necks.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Soifon. She didn't like the idea of wearing a collar like some pet.

"It's for the treatment. Those are shock collars and will go off anytime you three have an obsessive thought about Yoruichi, Moka, or Yuna respectively. Also, I'm the only one who can remove them," explained the swordsman with a grin. "This is going to be a shocking experience."

The three girls looked at Koichi with wide eyes, not believing that this was happening.

"I think you broke their brains, desu."

"Then we'll just have to jump start them. Release Nozomi from her bounds while I go get our guest."

Yukari did just that while Koichi left the room. Jut as Nozomi was freed, Koichi returned with "Yuna" right behind him.

"Yuna-sempai!" exclaimed Nozomi as she lunged forward. She didn't get far as a few jolts of electricity coursed through her body due to the collar. She landed on the ground in a heap.

"It actually worked!" exclaimed Rando.

"Told you it would," said Koichi. He then turned to Soifon and Kokoa. "This will last for one week. I believe that will be enough time to get the obsessive behavior out of your systems."

With that said and done, Koichi lifted the unconscious Nozomi off the ground and left to bring her and Rando back to their world. Soifon also left to return to Soul Society, clenching her fists in anger all the while. This left Kokoa and Yukari alone in the room together.

"Maybe this is for the best, Kokoa-chan, desu."

Kokoa frown at that. _'I will make Kasuchi pay for this insult.'_

-:-

The next day, Soifon was back in her office when her fukutaicho walked in.

"Good morning, Taicho!" greeted Omaeda.

"What's so good about it?!" snapped the small female.

The portly man flinched back at his taicho's anger. Looking at her, he noticed the collar around her neck. "Taicho, what that thing around your neck?"

Soifon stiffened at the question. She had really hoped that Omaeda, being the idiot that he is, would not have noticed. She was starting to believe someone was out to get her.

"I-It's none of your business!"

"Aw, don't be like that, Little Bee. It was just a simple question," said a voice that made Soifon even stiffer than she was.

Leaning against the doorway, cat-like grin on her face, stood Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Oi! How did you get in here?!" questioned Omaeda.

The dark-skinned woman gave him a smirk. "Well I was the former taicho of this division, remember?"

"O-Oh yeah," replied the fukutaicho, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama! What are you doing here?" asked Soifon, surprised by her mentor's sudden appearance.

"You don't want me here, Soifon?" asked the cat woman with a frown.

"No! I mean yes! Ah! I mean what brings the sudden visit?"

Yoruichi let out a few chuckles at the younger woman's embarrassment. "Well, if you must know, I had heard about your recent encounter with Koichi."

Soifon had started gapping like a fish. If Yoruichi-sama had met with Koichi, then that would mean…

"Anything he said was a lie!"

"Oh? So that's not a shock collar around your neck?"

Soifon blushed a deep red at being found out and in front of Yoruichi no less. Omaeda then had to open his big mouth.

"Shock collar? What for?"

Soifon's embarrassment grew when Yoruichi explained the situation the balding man. She just wanted find a hole and die with some dignity.

'_But first I'll kill Kasuchi.'_

"Don't worry, Taicho! With as steel-willed as you are, I'm sure you can do this and get rid of those rumors!" exclaimed Omaeda with great confidence.

The young Chinese woman wasn't sure if Omaeda's confidence in her was a good thing or not.

'_Things can't get any worse.'_

-:-

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location in Hell…

Corpses were piled high as one by one they were slain by the sword-wielding warrior.

"Is there no one here that could give me a challenge?!" demanded the warrior, identified as a woman.

Her long hair, a pale silvery blonde, was worn in a plait and her hairline was a widow's peak. Her silver eyes glanced around for another opponent to kill. She also had elf-like ears, strangely enough.

The sound of clapping got her attention and she turned to the source, which turned out to be a man she did not recognize.

"I must say, I am very impressed with your power, Ophelia the Blood-soaked Warrior," said the man.

He wore a light blue suit and had deep purple hair, which was slicked back. His eyes were hidden behind the oval-shaped sunglasses he wore.

"And just who might you be? Are you my next kill?" questioned Ophelia, a sadistic grin on her face.

"Not quite. My name is Bossa Nova, but you may call me Nova for short. I am here with a proposition for you," replied Nova with a smirk.

Ophelia slung her claymore over her shoulder. "What sort of proposition?"

"How would you like a second chance at life? To leave this place once and for all."

"Would I get to fight and kill Clare?"

"In due time, but if you take this chance, I have another task for you at the moment. Think of it as a test to see if you can gain your life back," explained Nova.

"As long as I get the chance to kill Clare, I'm in. What do I have to do?"

Nova could only grin as he gave Ophelia the information she needed.

-:-

A week had gone by and Soifon was making her way back to Yokai Academy. Over the past week she did suffer from a few shocks, much to her disgrace and misery. She was just glad this was going to end soon.

"Don't be so down, Little Bee. You did better than I expected this week."

It didn't help that Yoruichi-sama and Omaeda were accompanying her.

They reached the classroom and entered. Inside, Koichi, Yukari, Kokoa, Nozomi, and "Yuna" were there as well as some people she didn't recognize.

"I still don't know why you had to go this far, Koichi!" cried a pink-haired girl.

"Moka, it was for the best. You didn't want Kokoa to become like Akua, did you?"

"No…"

"Then there you go."

"Still…it does seem kind of drastic," said a boy in a Yokai Academy boy's uniform.

"Considering her attitude though, Tsukune-kun, I think this was the perfect punishment!" exclaimed a busty, light blue-haired girl.

"I wouldn't talk, you cow. These collars can work on anyone with an obsession! Even your Tsukune obsession, desu," replied Yukari.

"What was that, you flat-chested brat?" demanded the busty girl with a growl.

"I believe she said you'll be wearing the collar next, Kurumu," said a shy looking girl with a lollipop in her mouth.

"No one asked you, Mizore!"

"Enough!" shouted Koichi. "Now that Soifon is here, we can begin."

"Get this thing off of me, Kasuchi!" growled Soifon, her glare pointed at the lizard boy.

"In a minute. First we must tally up how many shocks the three of you received over the week. Nozomi, you got the most shocks with sixty-nine…"

Nozomi blushed at the undertone of Koichi's voice. "Sh-Shut up!"

Rando, Tsukune, and some of the other girls were also blushing at the undertone. Soifon though wondered what was so bad about the number to cause them to blush.

"Kokoa did a little better with forty-seven."

The redheaded vampire scowled at Koichi. "I plan on killing you for each time I was unjustly punished."

"Psh, like you have to strength to do so. Anyway, Soifon obviously had the least with a surprising twenty-one shocks."

The Second Division taicho was actually surprised by that. She didn't think it would be so little.

"See taicho! I told you could do this!" exclaimed Omaeda.

Koichi then spoke up again. "Of course the question now is, are you three able to control your obsessions now or will the collars remain around your necks for another week?"

Soifon, Kokoa, and Nozomi did not like the idea of having to wear these collars for longer than they had to.

"Take them off now!" exclaimed the three.

"I don't know…"

The three girls were about to pounce and kill the boy when an explosion and screams echoed from outside. Before anyone could do anything, another explosion rocked the wall leading to the outside, sending everyone to the far side of the classroom.

Nozomi, being the closest to the hole, looked up once she regained her senses, only to come face-to-face with a silver-eyed woman.

"Time to die…"

The woman was about to bring her claymore down upon Nozomi, but a simultaneous punch from both Koichi and Rando sent the woman back a few feet.

"Who the hell are you, you crazy bitch?!" demanded Rando as he glared at the woman.

"Her name's Ophelia and she from a world known as The Land of Slayers. Last time I heard though was that she was dead," explained Koichi. He then sent a glare towards the Claymore. "So what gives?! How are you here, you psycho lesbian?!"

A sadistic grin appeared on Ophelia's face. "Does it matter to you? All I'm doing is having some fun. Too bad the residents of this world aren't all that strong."

Dread filled everyone when they heard this.

"Y-You killed everyone?" questioned Tsukune, hoping this wasn't true.

"Maybe~"

Koichi was about to go forward and attack, but was surprised when Soifon stood in his way.

"I've been in a foul mood all week. You're going to be the one I take my aggression out on," stated Soifon as she narrowed her eyes at Ophelia.

"Hahaha! Looks like I've found a worthy opponent!" exclaimed Ophelia.

"You're really going to fight her, Soifon?" questioned Koichi.

"What do you think?!"

Koichi gave her a smirk. "Then let me give you my thanks."

The young swordsman quickly detached the collar from around Soifon's neck, surprising her.

"Kasuchi…"

"Fight with everything you got!"

Not needing to be told twice, Soifon took off her haori and launched towards Ophelia, the two women leaving the room to battle. Koichi then turned to the others.

"While Soifon handles Ophelia, we're going to gather the injured and get them to the infirmary."

"But I just can't leave Taicho alone! What if she needs help?!" exclaimed Omaeda.

"She can handle this on her own! We have a more important job right now!" countered Koichi.

"Koichi's right, Marechiyo. Soifon is a very skilled fighter. Do not doubt your leader," spoke Yoruichi.

There was still a little doubt in his head, but Omaeda nodded in consent. "Right."

"Then let's get going!" exclaimed Kurumu.

The group quickly went off to find survivors. As they made their way down, Rando turned to Koichi.

"Oi, Koichi, what are that Soifon woman's chances really?"

"…If I had to guess, probably fifty-fifty to pretty well. Like Yoruichi said, Soifon is a capable fighter, but so is Ophelia. If I were to rank the villains of our universe, Ophelia would be near the middle on the high end."

"Just great…"

-:-

With Soifon and Ophelia, the two were in the midst of their battle. The sound of clanging metal rang through the air as zanpakuto connected with claymore.

"I must say you're better than the others I've killed. Maybe this wasn't for naught after all," laughed Ophelia as she pushed back Soifon and tried to slice her again.

Soifon's speed though allowed her to dodge the attack. "I don't need compliments from the likes of you!"

"I'm going to enjoy painting the ground with your blood. Maybe we could have a little fun beforehand."

Wanting to finish this quickly, Soifon sped forward. As she got closer, she felt an attack coming from the right aimed at her shoulder and tried to block with her zanpakuto…

…Unfortunately Ophelia's attack connected and Soifon's shoulder was cut open.

"Gah!" cried out Soifon. She quickly jumped back away from Ophelia.

"Aw, you're not going to run away, are you? I was hoping we could continue this game," laughed the Claymore.

'_How did she do that? I know I blocked her attack, yet it still connected. Could it be a special ability that her sword has?'_ thought Soifon, grasping her bleeding shoulder.

"Hehe, trying to figure out how I was able to cut you? Allow me to show you."

Soifon watched as Ophelia started to vibrate her arm and her sword started to ripple like a snake.

"What…"

"Surprised? This is a technique I created. The Rippling Sword and along with it I am known as Rippling Ophelia!"

The Second Division taicho scowled at the woman before her. So she wanted to use special techniques? Then that's what she would get.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

In a flash of light, Soifon's zanpakuto changed form. It was now a gauntlet and small stinger-like blade attached to the middle finger of her right hand.

"You think changing the form of your blade will help you? How foolish," taunted the former Number Four of the Claymores.

Ophelia was soon singing a different tune when Soifon suddenly vanished and reappeared behind her with a boost of speed. She used her Rippling Sword to cut Soifon's chest, but still felt a sting on her back.

Soifon jumped away from her opponent, bleeding heavily. "Who's foolish now?"

"What exactly did you do to me?" questioned Ophelia, twisting her neck around to see. She saw a butterfly-like stamp on the center of her back.

"Seeing as you will die soon, that is a Houmonka. If I strike it again with my Suzumebachi, you will die instantly," explained Soifon. She hid the disappointment of not being able to finish this battle then and there.

"Is that so? Then I guess I'll have to avoid you're attacks then."

Just as Ophelia finished talking, a surge of power coursed through her. Soifon had to shield her eyes from the blinding light that surrounded Ophelia. When the light died down, Soifon was shocked by what she was staring at.

Where Ophelia once stood was a monstrosity. Ophelia now had light green skin, golden eyes, and greenish hair. Blades grew from her back and from the end of her hair. Her now elongated arms ended in sharp claws and her lower body was now a long, scaled, snake's tail.

"Wh-What the hell are you?!" questioned Soifon.

"Do you like it? This is my Awakened Form. All Claymores have one. Originally, I cursed this form when I obtained it, but it will come in handy to kill you!"

The serpentine woman lunged. Soifon barely had anytime to get out of the way and Ophelia's claws grazed her side.

"Ahh!" screamed Soifon.

"Red is such a lovely color," said Ophelia as she watched Soifon's blood paint the ground. "You know, it's too bad that you're going to die. It would have been nice to feel your body underneath mine at some point."

Soifon shuddered as the images ran through her mind. She had never before felt this crept out. Was this how people saw her with her obsession with Yoruichi?

The Second Division taicho didn't have more time to think as Ophelia came slithering towards her. Soifon quickly ran through the forest, hoping the trees would help give her cover. It was for naught though when she lost her cover by stumbling upon a lake. She didn't have time to take in the rest of her surroundings when Ophelia appeared before her and slapped her away.

"Ahh!"

"Such a pity. To think that we never got to play a proper game before you died. Oh well," said Ophelia. "On second thought, let's play that game. I'll give you one chance to strike me, but if you can't then you lose."

The Soul Reaper struggled to get off the ground. She glared at her opponent through blurry vision with as much hate as possible. She then noticed something in front of her on the ground. A quick glance showed that it was the shock collar that she had been forced to wear. She had forgotten that she still had it on her person. She then remembered something Yukari had said earlier about the collars.

"_These collars work on anyone with an obsession!"_

Now she had a plan to end this. With all the strength and speed she had left, Soifon got off the ground and ran towards Ophelia, picking up the collar along the way. When she got close enough, Soifon jumped into the air and aimed her zanpakuto towards Ophelia's head. As she got close though, the serpentine woman swatted Soifon away with her tail.

"You had your chance and it looks like you lose~"

"You sure about that?" questioned the panting Soifon with a smirk.

Ophelia gave her a confused look, but turned in to surprise when she felt a tingle around her neck. Feeling her neck she felt something that wasn't there before.

"What is this, you bitch?!"

"My win…"

The collar soon activated and Ophelia's body was rocked with volts of electricity. It also didn't help that her serpentine body was submerged in the lake. As Ophelia screamed in agony, Soifon took this opportunity to deal the final blow. Charging forward, Soifon struck Ophelia in the chest with Suzumebachi, in the exact same spot where the Houmonka was on Ophelia's back.

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to win!" screamed Ophelia.

The power of Suzumebachi activated and with one final scream, Ophelia was sent back to the afterlife where she belonged.

Soifon, exhausted from the battle, was glad that it was done. No more energy left, she was about to collapse when someone caught her. Looking up through half-lidded eyes, she saw that it was Yoruichi.

"…Y-Yoruichi-sama," mumbled Soifon.

"Rest now, Soifon. It's over."

With a nod, Soifon was soon met with blackness.

-:-

Soifon let out a groan of pain as she regained consciousness. As she tried to sit up, she found that she was in a bed of some kind.

"Taicho! You're awake!" exclaimed Omaeda as he got closer and tried to hug the lithe woman.

Of course this had the obvious result of Omaeda getting Soifon's fist embedded in his face.

"Don't even think about it," growled Soifon.

"Sorry, taicho," said Omaeda as he clutched his face.

"Ah, I see you're awake now. Are you feeling any better?" asked a voice.

Looking over to the door, Soifon found that the voice belonged to a girl who looked to be in her late teens. She had long dark brown hair, some of which was tied into two ponytails, and she wore a pink gothic looking outfit.

"Where am I? How long was I out?"

"You're in the academy's infirmary and you were out for a day," said the girl. "I'm Ruby Toujo, by the way."

"A day?! How's that possible with what I went through?!" questioned Soifon.

Ruby grinned at the surprise on the woman's face. She then produced her wand. "I happen to be a very powerful witch and used a healing spell on you. Of course you still needed rest to regain any lost energy."

Soifon looked skeptical at first but accepted it when she remembered that her world's kidou was similar to other worlds' magic. It was then that the doors opened again in walked the others.

"Feeling better, Little Bee?" asked Yoruichi, walking over to the bed.

Soifon nodded. "Hai, I believe I'll be able to walk around soon."

"That's good to hear," replied the cat woman with a grin as she ruffled Soifon's hair. This of course made the Chinese woman blush in embarrassment.

"Just who exactly was that woman anyway?" questioned Mizore.

"Like I said earlier, her name is Ophelia and she was supposed to be dead. Since hell is not an easy place to escape from, the big question now is how did she get out to begin with and how did she wind up here?" wondered Koichi.

"Whatever the case, she's gone and we probably don't have to worry about her again, right?" asked Rando.

"Maybe, but I think it still needs to be looked into," said the lizard boy.

"That's all well and good, Kasuchi, but let's move on to something else, like taking this collar off my neck!" yelled Kokoa, pointing to the shock collar that was still around her neck.

"That's right, you ruffian!" exclaimed Nozomi, her collar still on as well.

"Now, now. We don't even know if they were successful in their task. The only reason Soifon's came off was so she could fight Ophelia without hindrance," explained Koichi.

"They were successful. Now take them off!" demanded the little vampire with a glare.

Koichi let out a sigh. "Fine."

The young swordsman did just that and took the collar off of Kokoa and Nozomi.

"About time," muttered Kokoa, glad to be free. "Didn't need to go through that anyway since I'm not a lesbian like you were accusing me of."

"Well there's only one way to truly see if that's true," said Koichi. He then put his arm around Kokoa's shoulders and gave her a lecherous grin. "Tell me, my cute little redhead, care to feel what a man can do for you what a woman can't?"

Kokoa's face started to turn as red as her hair and it was not from embarrassment. The next thing Koichi knew was that he was flying out of the room and slamming into the wall just outside.

"…He kind of deserved that one, desu," said Yukari.

"He's worse than the perverted werewolf," said Kurumu, her eye twitching in annoyance.

'_I wonder if Koichi will let me borrow one of those shock collars,'_ thought Ruby.

Koichi soon fell from the indentation he made in the wall and landed on the floor, twitching in pain. Once he regained feeling, he looked up to see both Kokoa and Nozomi glaring down on him, iron club and kendo stick in their hands respectively.

"Any last words, pervert?" growled Kokoa.

"Just one. Sayonara!"

Kicking up dust, Koichi ran like his life depended on it, with the two girls hot on his trail.

"Get back here!" screeched the girls.

The others could only watch on as the lizard boy was trying to escape the beating he would get.

"…Think we should help him?" questioned Tsukune.

"I would say yes, but as long as Nozomi's focus is on him instead of me, I'm not going to interfere," said Rando.

"We should at least make sure nothing gets destroyed though," said Moka.

The Tsukune, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Rando agreed and went after them. Omaeda didn't want to go, but when ordered by Soifon, he followed after the teens reluctantly. This left Yoruichi and Soifon alone in the room.

"Aren't you going to chase after Koichi? I would have figured you would after what he put you through," said Yoruichi.

Soifon glanced towards the door before glancing away. "At first I would have, but after that battle with Ophelia, maybe it was for the best what he did."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at that answer, surprised by it. "You're not going to become like Ophelia if that's what you're thinking."

Soifon looked at her mentor with wide eyes. "How…"

"Remember, Little Bee, I can read you easily, even after all these years. I also know you better than anyone else," answered Yoruichi, her cat-like grin on her face. "Despite what those rumors might say, I know that you're not like that and you know you're not like that."

"…Th-Thank you, Yoruichi-sama."

"Although, if you really want the rumors to stop, you could always find yourself a nice boyfriend."

Soifon blushed heavily at the suggestion. "Y-Yoruichi-sama!"

Yoruichi could only laugh at Soifon's reaction. She just loved teasing her Little Bee.

-:-

In the dark castle of his former master, Bossa Nova sat in the throne room. He watched as a picture of Ophelia faded away on the screen before him.

"Huh, looks like Ophelia has failed. Oh well, I did say it was a test after all. I'll just have to find someone else who is more ambitious in their endeavors for my next plan."

Nova's dark chuckles echoed off the walls as he planned his next attack.

**EPISODE END**

**-:-**

**What a way to start off this series. Using the Psycho Lesbian trope? Who wouldn't! Anyway, as you've seen, characters that fall under this trope are Soifon, Kokoa Shuzen, Nozomi Ueda, and Ophelia, with special mention of Akua, who also falls under this trope.**

**Poor Soifon though. She's not even a lesbian, just a really devoted follower, and she gets lumped in like that. At least she got to be the star of the first episode here. Also, this was not meant to bash Soifon. She's one of my favorite female characters from **_**Bleach **_**and despite her tsundere attitude, I find her cute.**

**This was the first time I wrote anything involving **_**Pretty Face **_**and **_**Claymore**_**. Hopefully I'll be able to write more for them in the future, as both are really great series. Speaking of **_**Claymore**_**, The Land of Slayers is the name I have given to the world that the series takes place in. This mainly because I don't remember if it was ever mentioned what the land is called in the manga. Also, with the term "civilian world", those, as the name suggests, are worlds where no one has special powers.**

**What did you guys think of the battle between Soifon and Ophelia? Was it satisfactory or could there be some improvement?**

**Lastly, the character of Bossa Nova is a creation of mine and comes from the same series as Koichi, being one of the antagonists. He mainly uses music as a form of attack.**


End file.
